


All Tangled Up

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blaine’s dad makes an appearance, dads!Klaine, klaine kids, married!klaine, thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Kurt desperately needs advice on how to deal with Audrey’s hair (which is essentially Blaine’s frizzy curls), he calls his mother-in-law, Pam Anderson for help.However, he doesn’t realize Tom Anderson, Blaine’s dad (who had distanced himself from Kurt and Blaine for years) picked up instead.Heartwarming fluff and hopeful moments of growth ensue.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	All Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, the coronavirus has given me time (too much of it). Expect some fanfics so my extroverted self doesn’t go insane while I’m home from college for the rest of the year.
> 
> Stay inside and stay safe!!

“Daddy, we’re gonna be late,” Tracy whines, looking the epitome of displeased as she stands, coat on and little purse in hand, in front of Kurt. “Hurry up!”

Kurt sighs heavily, desperately attempting to get his other daughter, Audrey, to sit still. “I know, honey. Where’s Papa?”

“In your room on the phone with Aunt Rachel.”

Audrey yelps as a particularly tangled knot gets caught in the wide-toothed comb. “Gentle, Daddy!”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Your hair is just a mess today,” Kurt stares defeatedly down at his daughter’s beautiful, out-of-control head of bushy, curly hair. Today’s hair has reached peak frizz level, which means that it’s particularly untamable.

“No more,” Audrey complains, frustrated, as Kurt continues to attempt to style it. “Hurts, Daddy.”

“I know, honey, just a few more minutes —“

“Daddy, hurry up! We’re gonna be late!”

“Tracy, calm down,” Kurt replies, exasperated. “Can you go get Papa for me? See if he’s off the phone?”

She nods determinedly, marching off to Kurt and Blaine’s bedroom, just happy to have a task to complete. Kurt turns his attention back to Audrey’s mane, and he’s beginning to fully understand why Blaine used to (and still does) go to such lengths to tame his hair.

“Hang on, Audrey. Let me call Grandma Pam and see if she knows what to do.”

Digging his phone out of his pocket, Kurt dials Blaine’s mom’s number, pressed for time and more than a little frantic. She picks up on the second ring, and Kurt doesn’t hesitate to launch into his questioning.

“Hi Pam, I’m so sorry to bother you, but I am waging war against Audrey’s hair today and we are running so late for Jesse’s event. How did you deal with Blaine’s hair when he was little? I feel like I’m fighting a losing battle with styling it, and I’m afraid to put too much product in just in case it looks bad, because we definitely don’t have time to wash it. Audrey — stay here, honey — I’m sorry, I just am really in a pinch, and Blaine’s on the phone with Rachel, and I’m kind of overwhelmed but I’m not about to cry over my daughter’s hair.”

“Hi, Kurt. It’s Tom.”

Kurt’s heart plummets to the floor, and he nearly drops the phone from where he’s holding it against his ear. His mouth is trying to get him to speak, forming words around silence as his brain fails to catch up.

“I remember when Blaine was little; his hair was the craziest monster I had ever seen. Cooper’s was fine and manageable, but Blaine’s — you were right to call Pam, because no matter how much I tried, I couldn’t get his to cooperate ninety percent of the time. But when I could, it’s because I used a detangling spray while brushing it with a wide-toothed comb, with the key being that a leave-in conditioner was applied right after he bathed. Are you doing that?”

“I — I have the comb, but I was in such a rush I left the detangling spray upstairs,” Kurt stammers, unsure of what to do with this situation. “And Blaine gave her a bath today, so I don’t know if he put in the conditioner or not. I’ll have to ask him, but we do have it.”

Tom chuckles, sounding warmer than Kurt’s ever heard him. “If all else fails, Kurt, just throw it in a ponytail and stick on a hat. Blaine wore more hats than we’d care to admit as competent parents.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kurt replies. “Thanks, Tom. Not to rush off, but we are really in a hurry.”

“No, no, I understand,” he answers. “I’ll let Pam know you called; she is on the landline with her sister. Her phone was next to me, so I picked it up when I saw it was you. Are you all doing good?”

“Yeah, we’re great,” Kurt responds, feeling emotion swell in his chest suddenly. “We’ll have to call you to catch up when we have more time. The girls would probably want to talk to you as well.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Tom says, a smile evident in his voice. “Take care, Kurt, and say hi to Blaine and the girls for me.”

“Will do. Bye, Tom.”

“See you later.”

Still in a state of shock, Kurt gently takes Audrey’s hand in his and leads her upstairs with intentions of getting the detangling spray and filling in Blaine on the rollercoaster ride of the phone call that just occurred.

After retrieving the spray from the bathroom, Kurt finds Blaine ending his phone call with Rachel, Tracy bouncing impatiently while tugging on his hand.

“Tracy, you can’t be talking while Papa’s on the phone,” he admonishes gently before turning his attention to Kurt and Audrey, his expression quickly turning to concern. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I called your mom asking for help with Audrey’s hair and your dad picked up,” Kurt relays, and Blaine blanches.

“Oh my god,” he murmurs. “And?”

“He told me how to take care of her hair and asked to make sure we were all doing well,” Kurt continues. “And he says hi, by the way.”

Blaine shakes his head incredulously. “I swear, with every grandchild we have, the more willing to be a part of our lives he is.”

“Maybe it’s breaking down his cold exterior, one adorable Anderson-Hummel at a time,” Kurt jokes with a small smile, watching as their two daughters excitedly admire Tracy’s sparkly shoes. “Even if Audrey’s hair has more willpower than I do.”

Blaine snorts, then suddenly facepalms himself. “Oh my god, I forgot her conditioner after her bath! That’s why it looks like the spawn of Mr. Broccoli Head.”

“Well, she is technically the spawn of Mr. Broccoli Head,” Kurt retorts with a pointed glance at Blaine’s neatly combed hair. “So I’m not that surprised.”

“Rude,” Blaine remarks, but not without an amused grin. “You love Mr. Broccoli Man. And his spawn.”

“That I do. Just not when we’re trying to get out the door for a fancy event.”

Blaine sighs, looking back over at the mass of frizzy curls that Audrey is sporting. “Want me to try to wrestle it into a ponytail?”

Kurt happily passes him the comb and the detangling spray. “Be my guest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always here for second chances. Looking at you, Tom Anderson.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
